Timcanpy Human
by BestWishes
Summary: Komui was Busy doing his Papper work then suddenly the potion on the table fell and Timcanpy was Sleeping. The Potion spill then drop to Timcanpy's Head. What Happen To Timcanpy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hahahahah! I'm bored but i'm already update my First fanfic. this is my 2nd. Now The Adventure of Timcanpy Became a Human Begin! XD.**

**Summary: Komui was Busy doing his Papper work then suddenly the potion on the table fell and Timcanpy was Sleeping. The Potion spill then drop to Timcanpy's Head. What Happen To Timcanpy?**

**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Timcanpy is not really mine it belongs to Allen Walker. The Owner of the DGM is Katsura Hoshino**

_Komui was Busy doing his Paperwork because Reever was watching over him. Komui wants to try his new potion to Allen but luckily he finish it unluckily Reever was watching over him. Then Suddenly he bump his potion and roll, the top was open and spill on somebody else But Reever never notice it because he only watch Komui's Work But Komui never notice Timcanpy was on the floor Sleeping and spill potion on Timcanpy's Head. Then suddenly "Poof" Reever and Komui heard a poof and look and surprise it was a person sleeping on the floor naked. He Have Golden Long hair and Tall, Cross on his Forehead and very handsome. Timcanpy Began to wake up._

_"Huh? Why Are you staring at me like that?" Said __Timcanpy__. But Reever and Komui was still staring at the naked man. Komui and Reever Nose Bleed. Reever Fell Komui fall on the table with a sleeping position with blood on his nose all over at his paper. While at Reever Fall on the ground with blood on the ground spilled everywhere. Reever and Komui became unconscious__._

_"What the heck happened with those two? Weird. Huh?" Said __Timcanpy and__ noticed something strange he look down he have two legs, two hands and touch all parts of his body__.__ Timcanpy found out that he have a body._

_"I'M A HUMAN!" Said Timcanpy in shock._

_**To be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry It's short But if you want to continue this Review! ^_^ Thank You. Ok! Tommorow I'll update my First Fanfic. ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Um... I'm Tired i woke up at 2 A.M So I'll just Update a little And thank you for the review's I'll try to continue this story ^_^.**

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong Spelling again**_

_**Disclaimer: Allen Belong's Tim. The Creator of the -man is Katsura Hoshini ^_^.**_

_"I'M A HUMAN!" Said Timcanpy with A shock face. Komui Began to wake up with A "Nnghn!" And now Komui was quite awake now and saw a naked man on front of him and Wipe his Blood on his nose. Timcanpy and Komui stare at each other in an awkward silence._

_"So.... Who are you?" Said Komui with a serious tone_

_"I'm Timcanpy" Said Timcanpy with a cross sit on the ground. Komui sigh_

_'Shit! If General Cross see his Timcanpy turn into a human. I'm Doom! And if Allen saw this he will help me out I guess" Said Komui in a little bit panic tone in his thought. Komui Sigh again._

_"I'll make an antidote as fast as possible Tim" Said Komui putting his Glasses up. "And also Have Fun Being a Human right now~" Said Komui in a cheerful tone. _

_"Yes! I'll try my best being a human. If Allen see's this he will be shock. But first Do you have any clothes? It's cold" Said Timcanpy. Then Reever finally woke up and saw a naked man. 'So I Am right this is not a dream' said Reever in his thought and wipe his blood on his nose._

_"Ah! Reever-san can you bring Timcanpy his size clothes? And also call Allen-Chan for me." Said Komui with a happy tone. Reever sigh. Then 25 minutes later Timcanpy have a clothes a scientist clothes. 'He looks better that I thought would be' Said Reever in his thought_

_"It's a perfect size and warm to. Like Allen when I go inside his clothes" Said Timcanpy. Reever and Komui never imagine what inside Allen clothes so they stop imagining more perverted stuff._

_"Wait here Tim. I'll Tell Allen that you turn a human Accidently" Said Reever and go to the door and open it and left Komui and Timcanpy alone inside a weird Crazy scientist Komui's office._

_"So... Do you have a hair tie? My Hair is so annoying I want to tie it" Said Timcanpy. Komui sigh again and look at the drawer and found a hair tie and gave it to Timcanpy. Timcanpy tied his hair normally and done. Komui wondered how did he Learned how to tie his hair because it's his first time becoming a human being. Then the door open. It was Allen and saw Timcanpy a human being. There it was another awkward silence again in Komui's Office. Timcanpy look at the door it was his Master's Apprentice._

_"Hello Master! Look I'm a Human now!" said Timcanpy Smiling. Running to his Master's Apprentice and hug with him tight. Allen Seemed so shock that he can't move and speak. And finally he began to speak up._

_"T-Tim? Is that really you?" said Allen with a question look. Timcanpy nod And Allen began to cry and hug Tim._

"_Waaaaah! I Miss you In Two Day's! I thought the Cat Eat you again and you're so tall! I'm so glad" Allen said crying and hugging Tim's tight. Reever and Komui never knew Timcanpy was lost in two days._

_"Allen-Chan for now on take good care of Timcanpy. I'm working The Antidote Starting Right now" Said Komui with his serious tone. (Truth is__,__ his scared at Cross when he turn his golem into a human being. he was really going to kill him. He Knew Cross well) Allen nod._

_"Ok! Timcanpy let's go eat! I'm starving" said Allen smiling at Timcanpy. Timcanpy smiled a sweet smiled. The Truth is Timcanpy was really happy that Cross's apprentice is so Nice, Warm Sometime's Funny, Sometime's sad he had a dark past and Allen's Friends too. He Loved Allen When they became friend's, Comfort each other and walking together. He loved Allen so much like his own little brother._

**To be continue**

**Author's Note: Waaahh! I Did'nt know that it's 4. Now Better get some rest. I Have Story have to write Tommorow Hope you like my chapter XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hahahah! Thx for the review's I Know My Grammar have so many mistake and some sentence to that's why I'm practicing ^_^. Sorry for the waiting and i just read some fanfic that i almost forgot to update and I'm in mother and father's room it's so peaceful and i think really fast ^_^.**

**Warning: Beware of my Wrong Spelling,Grammar and another sentences.**

**Disclaimar: I Don't own -man. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino (Sheesh! Look at the Chapter's i made .)**

_Allen and Timcanpy go to the cafeteria and saw Kanda eating, Lenalee and Lavi talking and they finally notice Allen holding someone. Then Allen and Timcanpy walk closer to them._

_"So Allen-kun Is that your new friend?" Asked Lenalee_

_"Yes! It's Timcanpy! Say Hi to them Tim" Said Allen smiling_

_"He-hello! I Hoped we became friends" Said Timcanpy smiling nervously._

_"Sure!" said Lenalee smiling at Timcanpy._

_"That's weird. I thought Timcanpy was the only one named in the order" Said Lavi holding his imaginary beard._

_"Yes. He is the only one, Komui turn Timcanpy into a human being by Accident. That's what Reever told me" Said Allen smiling brightly._

_"Che! Stop the talking. Get away from here. I'm having a peaceful meal here" Said Kanda Grumpily._

_"Yuu-Chan Don't be so Grumpy~ Talk with us!" said Lavi in a cheerful tone. Kanda use his Death Glare and Unsheathed his sword Mugen and point at Lavi's throat__._

_"Use my first name again you're going to the another world!" Kanda hissed. Lavi nodded and Kanda put away his sword back and began to eat._

_"Timcanpy Want to eat?" Said Allen smiling at Timcanpy and Timcanpy nodded. Then Allen ordered his mountain of food and Timcanpy ordered his normal food. Allen and Timcanpy Eat and chat happily._

_"Wow! Moyashi-Chan and Timcanpy-san are eating happily and talking to!" said Lavi looking at his friend. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were on their sit. Then Kanda finish his Soba and walk away not saying where he was going._

_"Yeah.." said Lenalee. Then Lenalee's Idea Pop of nowhere and saw Lavi Grinning._

_"I Know what you're thinking let's do it!" Said Lavi Grinning and Lenalee giggled._

**Author's Note: Here come's Partner's and Crime XD. Hope you Enjoy! ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Heheheh! Ok! Here's chapter 4. ^_^ Hope you Enjoy.**

**Warning: Look at Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimar: Timcanpy belong's to Allen not mine. DGM is Also not mine it belong's to Katsura Hoshino. Enjoy!**

_Reever was walking around to find Lenalee and Lavi then finally Reever fond them and walk near them._

_"Lenalee and Lavi you have a new mission" Said Reever. The two snapped and look at Reever._

_"Eh! But Reever-chan~ we have new ideas don't disturb us please?" Said Lavi using his puppy eye's but they did'nt work. Lenalee nodded._

_"Sorry but it's an order you need to go to komui's office as fast as possible. His working really hard to find an antidote for Timcanpy. That's the first time I saw him working hard fast and finish his job first After the antidote" Said Reever happily._

_"I Guess Komui don't want to feel cross wrath when he saw Timcanpy turn into a human" Said Lavi sweat drop. Lenalee and Reever to when he saw Cross hunting him. Poor Komui._

_"Y-yeah...poor nii-san" Said Lenalee pitying his Big brother._

_"Yeah...When Cross come let's pray Komui's survival and if Komui did'nt survive let's visit Komui's grave" Said Lavi pitying at Komui. Reever nodded._

_"Let's go Lavi and go to my brother's office and cancel about our plan" Said Lenalee. Lavi nodded. The two of them walk away leaving Timcanpy and Allen chatting happily. Reever was walking with them. Then at Allen._

_"Timcanpy let's walk together" Said Allen smilling brightly. Timcanpy nodded. Then Johnny came and go near them._

_"Excuse me Allen" Said Johnny holding a bunch of books. Allen turn and Timcanpy look at Johnny._

_"Sorry to disturb you two but can you help me bring this book's to komui? I have to finish my papper work first" Said Johnny covering his face a bunch of book's._

_"Sure!" Said Allen smilling brightly. Allen took a bunch of book's and johnny wave good bye at them and walk away._

_"Timcanpy let's go" Said Allen. Timcanpy nodded and left the cafeteria. While walking on the hall Allen trip and fall._

_"Oww..." Said Allen touching his forehead. Timcanpy go closer to Allen. Allen blush when Timcanpy was so close on his face._

_"Are you alright Master? If you don't let's go to the infirmary" Said Timcanpy worriedly._

_"Um..I-I'm alright. Timcanpy please don't go near my face" Said Allen blushly. Timcanpy blush,nodded and step back a little._

_"C-can I help you pick the book's?" Said Timcanpy blushing. Allen nodded and smile. Timcanpy pick half of the book's and Allen to. Then they began to walk together. Finally they came inside to Komui's office. Allen peek and saw Lenalee and Lavi sitting on the couch. Timcanpy and Allen try not to disturb komui's talking about innocence then they put the book's on Komui's table. Lenalee and Lavi saw the two._

_"Hi! Moyashi-chan~" Said Lavi with a cheerful tone._

_"It's Allen" Said Allen._

_"You two please go out we're talking" Said Komui with a serious tone talking to Allen and Timcanpy. Timcanpy and Allen nodded and walk away to the office. Then they Began to walk on the hall._

_"Wow..Did you notice that komui was talking really seriously?" Said Allen talking to Timcanpy. Timcanpy nodded. Then the two of them walk silently._

_"Timcanpy let's go to my room" Said Allen with a bright smile. Timcanpy nodded. Then they were finally here to Allen's front door. Allen opened the door. Timcanpy came inside first and Allen followed. Then Allen close the door forgot to lock the door. Then Someone Open the door Allen trip and fall again Timcanpy look at Allen and Fall at him._

_"Oi! Moyashi Let's Tra-" Said Kanda and stared at Timcanpy and Allen kissing._

_"Sorry I did'nt know you two were- Maybe Later Moyashi" Said Kanda and close the door. The two still kissing and snapped off. Allen push and blush and turn to left side. Timcanpy was on the floor and sit down blushing to the right side. And said Both "Sorry!". Allen and Timcanpy look at each other blink many time's and laugh. Then Allen stop laughing_

_"I'll Tell Kanda that it was a misunderstanding" Said Allen smilling. Timcanpy nodded. Allen open the door and exit and closed the door. Left Timcanpy Alone. Timcanpy sigh._

_"I wish I'm human forever and have some fun with Allen and the other's" Said Timcanpy smilling. 'But I'm Cross Marian golem and I can't stay human forever' Said Timcanpy's thought and sigh. Timcanpy go to the window and open it. Timcanpy look at the sky and saw the bird's flew._

_"I guess I miss my real body" Said Timcanpy smilling._

**To be Continue.**

**Author's Note: Thx for review's XD. Ok! See you next chapter ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok! I'm ready for the next chapter (or not). Thx for all review's and fav. this story! I'm so happy and my other story to XD. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Beware my wrong spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man Hope you enjoy! ^_^.**

_Then the door open silently without a creek. Timcanpy was on the window looking at the sky and Allen notice that Timcanpy was sad. Then Allen Close the door silently and came closer to Timcanpy._

_"Timcanpy what's wrong?" said Allen worriedly. Then Timcanpy was jump and turn to Allen._

_"M-Master plea-please don't startle me" said Timcanpy relief and smile at his master._

_"Sorry Timcanpy. I'm just worried about you. So what's wrong?" said Allen worriedly._

_"Ah! N-Nothing. I just miss my form." said Timcanpy smile weakly. Allen Embrace him to give comfort to Timcanpy. Timcanpy Blush._

_"Don't worry about the antidote. I'm sure Komui will find a solution" Said Allen closing his eyes. Timcanpy was really happy because he has a nice master and embrace back._

_"I...guess you're right. Master" Said Timcanpy feeling better. Then both stop embracing._

_"Timcanpy don't say Master just Allen okay?" said Allen._

_"Ok." Said Timcanpy obediently and smile._

_"Ok! I better get going to train. I promise Kanda I will be back soon" Said Allen smiling. Timcanpy nodded and Allen goes to the door and Open it and turn to Timcanpy._

_"You may walk to the hall Timcanpy if you want to and Do as you want. You have my permission" Said Allen smiling and go outside and close the door. Timcanpy was blush a second and sigh._

_'Why Am I blushing? And why my heart was pounding so fast? Maybe I'll tell Lenalee when she came back home. Now...What shall I do? Maybe I'll walk around the hall.' Said Timcanpy in his thought and left the room. While walking Timcanpy saw a girl and the boy and Timcanpy hide on the wall and peek the Finder and the scientist girl and boy both are blushing._

_"I-I have t-to tell y-you s-somet-thing I-important" Said the Girl Finder blushing and nervously._

_"W-What I-is it t-that you w-want t-to ta-talk t-to m-me a-about?" Said the Boy scientist blushing and nervously._

_"I-I-I L-Love YOU!" Said the girl blushing and finally said her feelings. The boy scientist blush redder._

_"I-I Love you! Please accept my feelings. The first time I came here your laughing to your friends. Your smile gave me light a-and y-your too kind of me!" said the girl finder really blushing crazy because what she said. The scientist boy blushes even More redder._

_"Lulu....T-Thank you!" said the boy scientist in tears of joy._

_"H-huh!" said the girl finder looking at the boy scientist._

_"I-I w-was to in love with you b-because y-you h-help m-me a l-lot!" Said the boy scientist blushing redder and nervously._

_"T-That m-means..." said the girl Finder blush even redder._

_"Yes! I'll accept your feelings." said the boy scientist blush and smile at the girl finder. The girl finder cries in tears of joy and hug the boy scientist tighter. The boy scientist hugs tighter back in his new girlfriend. Then they both kiss happily. Timcanpy saw it and blush._

_'I-I need to get out of here" Said Timcanpy in his thought and walk the opposite way._

_'Human feelings are....rear. When master Allen and I kiss together again. M-Maybe we will get---" Said Timcanpy in his thought and Imagine Timcanpy wearing a tuxedo and Allen a wedding dress with a make-up and hide his scar. Then Timcanpy blush even redder._

_'W-Wait a minute! What Am I thinking?' said Timcanpy in his thought shaking his head._

_'I'm a Golem and Allen is a human we can't get married and beside Allen is a boy but When I think about it, Allen looks like a girl when his wearing a make-up and hide his scar. I Wish he have a long white hair' Said Timcanpy in his thought and sigh. Then suddenly he heard a clang of swords and panting. Timcanpy look what he heard and saw a piss off Kanda holding his Mugen and a piss off Allen activated his clown crown with a sword._

"_Ba-Kanda! It's A-L-L-E-N! Allen!" said Allen piss off and controlling his anger._

_"I Told you don't call me that name you Baka Moyashi" Said Kanda piss off and really irritated._

_"Heh! If you don't say my name. I'll call you a girly man instead of Bakanda" Said Allen Grin._

_"You're Dead Moyashi" Said Kanda using his death glare and a scary tone. Allen glare back and both glared each other with a dark aurora and a lightning glare. Timcanpy saw it all what happened and sweat drop. 'Master never change' said Timcanpy in his thought and sweat drop again. Then Allen saw Timcanpy._

_"Timcanpy!" Said Allen in a change of the atmosphere and run to him and hug him. Timcanpy Blush. Then Allen stops hugging him and de-activate his innocence._

_"Let's go Tim! I don't want to catch a Ba-Kanda virus" Said Allen and look at a piss off Kanda and grin at him. Then Kanda use his death glare. Timcanpy glared at Kanda because his bullying with his beloved Master. Kanda saw it and "Che" and walk away. (He didn't want to glare back at Timcanpy because he look like komui in a over-protective sister complex but Timcanpy was opposite so it's over-protective brother complex) (But sometimes ^_^ or maybe not)_

_"Let's go Timcanpy! To Komui's office maybe he finds a solution of making an antidote" Said Allen and smiled at Timcanpy. Timcanpy blush then hold Allen's hands and walk first. Allen looks at Timcanpy blush and Allen smile at him._

_**Then at Komui's office front door.**_

_Allen and Timcanpy knock and heard "come in~!" in a cheerful tone. Then Timcanpy and Allen go inside Komui's office._

_"So what brings you here Allen-kun?" said Komui in his happy tone._

_"Um...Were just checking if you found a solution with Timcanpy's antidote to turn back into his real form" Said Allen. Then Komui change to a serious face._

_"Ah! Sure. We found a solution" Said Komui in his serious tone. "But I will give him an antidote in three days to drink it. So that Timcanpy can having fun being a human in three days only" Said Komui back with a crazy scientist smile._

_"Phew!" said Allen in relief. 'Finally I'm glad that Komui finish his making an antidote for Timcanpy' Said Allen in his thought._

_'I hope Lenalee was here so that I'll tell her what is this feeling when I was so close with Allen and blush all of a sudden but I'm glad Komui finish my antidote' Said Timcanpy in his thought._

_"Let's go Timcanpy to the cafeteria to eat something" Said Allen smiling at Timcanpy and Timcanpy nodded and blush. But Timcanpy never notice that he still hold Allen's hands and they both walk away._

_'I'll tell Lenalee-Chan about this and play her Cupid Love game' said Komui in his thought and grin._

_**To Be continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Hahahahah! Finally finish and now I'm off. I have head ache today because of the party XD. Hope you like my chapter. Oh yeah! I will made a little Romance or more in this story and sorry if this chapter is bad because i have an head ache ya know! hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!Bye!.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 is here! Don't know what to do just do I want if i wanted to XD. Thx for all review's.**

**Warning: You all ready know.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own -man.**

_Timcanpy and Allen walk to the hall holding hands. Allen doesn't mind holding Timcanpy's hands. Then Timcanpy saw his still holding Allen's hands and put down quickly but Allen was still holding Timcanpy's hands tightly and Timcanpy blush looking at Allen's hands. Finally Allen notice Timcanpy blushing looking at their hands._

_"Oh! Sorry Tim." said Allen letting his hand off of Timcanpy._

_"I-It's okay Allen" Said Timcanpy smiling._

_**Cafeteria**_

_Allen goes to the counter to order as usual meal and Timcanpy ordered his normal meal. Then they sit down near the table and put all the food there. Then Allen devoured all the food and finish them all and Timcanpy too. Allen saw Lavi and Lenalee on the entrance of the Cafeteria. Lavi saw him and waved at Allen and Grin. Allen just smiled while at Timcanpy walk closer to Lenalee._

_"Lenalee.... Can I talk to you something in private?" asked Timcanpy._

_"Of Course!" answered Lenalee smiling. Lavi Grin his thinking that maybe Timcanpy can tell his feelings to Lenalee._

_"Ok! Lenalee-Chan! I'm going to Allen see yah!" Said Lavi and waved good bye at them and left the two alone. Then the two of them walk together with no people are around them._

_"What is it that you want to talk to me about Timcanpy?" said Lenalee._

_"Um... How should I start it?" Said Timcanpy then he explain all. Lenalee smiled at what Timcanpy said and understand what his saying. (Sorry I can't explain Timcanpy explanation because it's very long so I won't type it XD)_

_"So... What is that feeling called?" Asked Timcanpy blushing what he said._

_"It's Love!" answered Lenalee giggle._

_"L-L-Love!" Said Timcanpy blinking many times and blush suddenly._

_"Yes! That's mean you love Allen-kun so much." said Lenalee smiling. Timcanpy using his hair to hide his eyes with shadow and bit his lips._

_"But.... I'm a golem. I can't in love with a human" Said Timcanpy using his hair to hide his eyes with a shadow and hold his fist tight._

_"Timcanpy...... I know that but your feelings are very important. Just confess Allen you love him and wait his answers" Said Lenalee._

_"I...I can't. Cross Marian will get mad at me and I break the rule as a Golem" Said Timcanpy using his hair to hide his eye's with a shadow._

_"Don't worry so much! I'll tell Cross in no problem" Said Lenalee smiling at Timcanpy. Timcanpy became calm and show his eyes. Lenalee look his eyes and said Thank you. Then Lenalee smile and nod like saying no problem. Timcanpy ran off and go to the cafeteria._

_'I will say my confession with Allen with a right time when I became a golem again' said Timcanpy in his thought running to the hall to go to the cafeteria._

**Near the Cafeteria**

_Allen was on the pillar waiting for Timcanpy. Then they both saw them in each other. Allen smiled. Timcanpy walk closer to Allen._

_"Oh? Timcanpy are you done talking to Lenalee?" said Allen with a smile on his look. Timcanpy nodded and wondered how he knew that but he stop asking his question._

_"I See... Let's go to my room it's afternoon" Said Allen still smiling._

_"Yes!" answered Timcanpy smiling at Allen._

_Then they both walk to the hall together to go to Allen's room._

_"Um....Ma- I mean Allen where should I sleep?" said Timcanpy. Of course Timcanpy can't sleep on Allen side with his human form. Then Allen stopped walking and began to think and Timcanpy turn to his master and stop walking too._

_"It's okay for me to sleep on the floor while you sleep on my bed" Said Allen smiling at Timcanpy._

_"B-But! I Can't! You can sleep on your own bed and I'll sleep on the floor instead." said Timcanpy with a serious face."Timcanpy. It's an order" Said Allen angrily. Timcanpy sigh. He don't want his master to get angry at him_

_"Ok..." said Timcanpy in defeat._

_"Good" Said Allen smiling at Timcanpy. Then they continue to walk._

_Then it's night time to go to sleep. Allen and Timcanpy say good night and close the lights. Then Allen began to sleep soundly while Timcanpy still awake looking at the top ceiling._

_'I'm Glad my new master is so nice. I began to fall in love with him when he was 15 years old when master cross order him to go to the black order ' Said Timcanpy in his thought and close his eyes to remembering when he first in love with his new master._

_**FlashBack.**_

_"Allen. You may take good care of my golem for now on" Said Cross drinking his wine. Allen nodded._

_"Your new mission is to go to the black order" Said Cross pouring his last wine in his glass and drink it._

_"B-black Order?" said Allen in confuse. Cross nodded and smirk with his idiot apprentice then he hold the middle size hammer._

_"W-What are you doing with that hammer master?" asked Allen sweating backing away behind him until he bump the wall._

_"Oh... Nothing" Said Cross smirk evilly. Then he Slam at him with his middle size Hammer really hard until Allen became unconscious._

_**End FlashBack.**_

_'That's when I felt pity with my new master but until today he still protect me from getting eaten by a cat' Said Timcanpy in his thought and shivered and sigh._

_'But.... Today onwards I'll protect him when Kanda glaring at him with a death glare and Lavi touching Allen with his perverted hands' said Timcanpy in his mind swearing. Sometimes Timcanpy was really mad at them when sending death glared to his young master and getting himself trouble with a stupid rabbit. Then he turned to right side and saw Allen sleeping face._

_'Cute' Said Timcanpy in his thought and blush._

_"Good night young master" Said Timcanpy in whisper._

_"Good night Timcanpy" Said Allen in his mumble sound and go right side and snore. Timcanpy chuckle and began to close his eyes and began to sleep soundly._

**To be continue.**

**Author's Note : Hope you like the chapter ^_^. Reviews please? XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Heheheh! I Read too much fanfic. *sweat drop*. That's why I forgot to update all! XD. I have no place where i can think because of my house is so much noisy that's why I'm here in my living room still a little bit noisy, Only the quiet place is the Comfort room. When I'm there maybe my laptop will get soaked wet T_T. No peace and quiet here, Only by night T_T. Here's Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Warning: Beware of my mistakes.**

**Me: Stupid brother always ruining my story and writing insulting word's and always teasing me. *mumble* *mumble*. Now my mood is ruin *sobbing*.**

**Lavi: Oh Ow.... Bestwishes-Chan is already in a bad mood. Your alright Bestwishes-Chan? -Patting my shoulder-**

**Me: Nope! But I'll still continue my story *hic*. Thanks for comforting me Lavi-san. *smile***

**Lavi: No probleimo! *smile***

**Me: Can you tell the Disclaimer for me? Sorry to bother you Lavi-san.**

**Lavi: Nah! I'm not Bother at all. Besides I'm bored anyway. *smile***

**Me: Thanks! *smile***

**Lavi: -coughing in his fist- BestWishes-Chan is not the owner of -man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (If BestWishes-Chan is the owner she will ruin it)**

**Me: Hope you enjoy the chapters! ^_^.**

_The sun is shining; the birds are chirping and the voice of Allen counting? Timcanpy was Wake up early in the morning because of Allen's counting in pushups as usual._

_"500" Said Allen jumping and land safety. Allen looks at Timcanpy wiping his eyes._

_"Good Morning, Did I wake you up?" Asked Allen_

_"Yes a little bit and good morning too." Said Timcanpy yawning and stretching his arms and a loud crack has been heard._

_"I see sorry" Said Allen wiping his sweat with a towel and buttoning his exorcist shirt._

_"It's not your fault Mas- I mean Allen" Said Timcanpy smiling at his master. Allen smiled at Timcanpy._

_"Let's go eat at the Cafeteria" Said Allen and Timcanpy nodded. Then they exited the door. Allen saw Kanda exited his door then suddenly the rabbit pop-out-of-no-where was appeared behind Allen and hug him tight. (Truth is Lavi wants to know if Allen's butt is big or small)_

_"Morning Yuu-chan, Moyashi-Chan and Timcanpy-Chan~" Said Lavi smiling and hugging Allen-Chan tightly and going down to his waist._

_"Morning too and get off of me!" said Allen yelling and struggle (Lavi was to close touching Allen's butt). Then Lavi look at the piss off Kanda because of saying his first name again ready to unsheathe his sword Mugen. Then Suddenly a Dark aurora appeared and Kanda and Lavi look at who's Dark Aurora it is and saw Timcanpy smiling with a Dark Aurora. (Forgot Allen was so busy to struggle and can't get off of Lavi's arms and never notice of Timcanpy's Dark Aurora)(Truth is Timcanpy saw Lavi's action from the start that's why his mad at him)_

_"Lavi-san can you let go of my master?" Said Timcanpy with a scary smiled with a dark aurora. Lavi gulp, Sweat drop, Sweating and Nodded and let go of the Moyashi. Kanda was just staring at them and smirking at the poor little Usagi._

_"Thanks and It's Allen" Said Allen._

_"N-no p-problem Mo-" Said Lavi stop with his sentence and look at Timcanpy with a dark twinkle in his eyes with a dark aurora. Lavi shivered._

_"Allen!" Said Lavi finish his sentence shaking. 'I'll never see Timcanpy get mad at me. But my instinct tells me never ever Timcanpy get mad at me.' Said Lavi in his thought to note to self and sweat drop._

_"What's wrong Lavi?" Ask Allen. Then Lavi come closer to Allen's ears to whisper but Timcanpy was Death glaring at him and his much scarier than Kanda but he tried to ignored Timcanpy death glared at him. Kanda smirk in amusement when his seeing Lavi shaking in fear._

_"Al-Allen-chan. Timcanpy was death glaring at m-me and re-really s-scary" Said Lavi whispering in Allen's ears shaking in fear because of Timcanpy's death glared at him. Then Allen looks at Timcanpy but when Allen Turn he saw Timcanpy smiled brightly at him and look at the shaking rabbit. Lavi look at Allen's back and saw Timcanpy changing his expression quickly with a death glared at Lavi. Lavi gulp. _

_"What are you talking about Lavi? Timcanpy never look scary and death glaring at you." said Allen with a normal tone._

_"B-but Allen-Chan l-look!" said Lavi pointing at Timcanpy shaking. Allen looked at his back and saw Timcanpy smiling and waving hi at him. Allen smiled back and waved at him and Look at Lavi again with an angry look._

_"Lavi you have a strange imagination and go to the infirmary when you're sick." said Allen and Sigh._

_"N-no! It's the truth Allen! And I'm not sick!" said Lavi yelling._

_"Lavi..." Said Allen raising his right brow and cross his arms._

_"T-tell Yuu-Chan!" said Lavi loudly._

_"Che. I'm not Involve with this." said Kanda and walk. Then when he past the two idiots he turn to Lavi._

_"Baka Usagi your lucky this round." said Kanda with a smirk and Turn back and walk away to go to the Cafeteria and Left._

_"Ow... Yuu-chan never agreed to me" Said Lavi with a sad look on his face like a rabbit flop down with his bunny ears. Allen turns to Timcanpy._

_"Let's go Timcanpy to the Cafeteria" Said Allen smiled. Timcanpy nodded and walk away and left Lavi alone._

_'Allen never believed at me. He trust Timcanpy more than me' Said Lavi in his thought pouting like a child. (Lavi looks jealous) When Lavi relies that his alone he saw Timcanpy's back. Timcanpy turn and look at Lavi's eyes with a Don't-you-dare-touch-your-hands-with-your-perverted-hands-on-my-master-ever-again-got-it? Look and Timcanpy turn again. Lavi nodded, gulp and sweat drop._

"_Looks like he found out what I'm planning but how did him know that?" said Lavi wondering aloud._

_"And he Looks like Komui with a little brother complex and also over-protective" Said Lavi and sweat drop._

_'His worst than Komui but he looks the same like Kanda. When they combined together" Said Lavi in his thought shivered what he Imagine._

_"Akuma" Said Lavi in whisper, shivered and run off to catch Allen._

**To be continue**

**Author's Note: I feel better! Now see you next chapter ^_^. (Sorry it's short and not very romantic XD)**

**Reviews please~ I know its worst XD. (I have a bad mood because of my big brother .. "Sigh" I wish I can tease with him here. So that he will not read it. I Can't fight back T_T but want to tease with him really .) (I Wish I know how to fix my grammars and my wrong spelling)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yoh~! I'm back I'll update now because I feel like it, sorry to keep you waiting XD.**

**Warning: You all ready know that I'm bad at Grammar and other wrong spelling *sigh* Oh! I Forgot Beware Kanda's bad words (Please teach me how to go to beta reader and tell him/her I need help?)**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino is the only one who owns this D.G-M.**

Allen, Lavi and Timcanpy go to the cafeteria and saw the table was already full, but accept Kanda, Kanda was Death glaring and Death threats to them when they sit him on HIS table, So the three ordered their usual meal and go to Kanda, when they finally arrived they sit down but accept Lavi, Lavi was going to Kanda teasing as usual.

"Yuu-Chan~ Timcanpy was scary~ I need your protection pretty please~?" said Lavi whining and playing his tone, Then Kanda unsheathe his sword Mugen and point at Lavi's trout.

"Say my first name again, I'll throw your corpse in the garbage can and chop your body into tiny pieces." said Kanda saying Lavi's Death threats.

"Y-yuu-chan~ you can't do that! If you do that I'll hunt you when I became a ghost." said Lavi defending himself.

"Who cares when you became a ghost, when you do that Baka Usagi I'll put you in hell today." said Kanda with his scary tone.

"A-Allen-Chan S.O.S! please?" said Lavi looking at Allen, Allen sigh, stand up and go to Kanda, Timcanpy was just watching what his young master to do, If Kanda point at his sword on him he will kill him.

"Ba-Kanda please put down your sword" said Allen, Kanda heard his awful nickname and narrowed his eyes and look at Allen.

"Who the f*** ordering around, you baka moyashi" said Kanda irritate and still pointing at Lavi's trout, Lavi has a chance to run away after he got in a big trouble again if those two got a fight, Lavi run as fast as he could, Kanda never notice him and put his sword down.

"Me, and if you excuse me my name is Allen, if you said bad world again I'll put soap in your mouth" said Allen.

"If you do that baka Moyashi, I'll tell everyone you have been s** with a golem." said Kanda smirk, he knows he have won, Allen blushes and Timcanpy too, the entire finder and other scientist who escape their work heard him and look at Allen and Timcanpy.

"I-I told you it was a BIG UNDERSTANDING!" said Allen yelling at Kanda with a blush on his face.

"If it was a big understanding proof it" said Kanda smirking.

"T-Timcanpy! Tell Kanda that he was mistaking" said Allen turns to Timcanpy and saw Timcanpy was daydreaming with a blush on his face with a nose bleed and became unconscious.

"Timcanpy!" said Allen shouting and go to Timcanpy carrying him and run to the cafeteria, Allen was never be hungry because of this ridiculous situation and left everyone in the cafeteria, Kanda was standing with a smirk on his face because of his victory, all the Finder and other scientist was looking at him asking 'Is that true? Or are you saying you saw them?'.

"Don't asked baka people, I'm going to meditate" said Kanda not looking at his back and walk away and left the cafeteria.

**Then at the infirmary**

Timcanpy was sleeping on the bed, while at Allen sitting on the chair worrying if Timcanpy was okay, Then he think in his thought.

'I wonder if Timcanpy imagine pervert things and became unconscious.' said Allen in his thought.

'Maybe he imagine...' said Allen in his thought and blush when Timcanpy and him s**, Allen shake his head.

'No! No! No! I can't imagine that! I will not became Lavi thinking any pervert stuff, God please forgive me' said Allen praying and blushing in his thought, then Timcanpy was finally awake, Allen saw it and go to Timcanpy, Timcanpy look at him blushing when he saw his young master and sit still with a blush on his face.

"M-master, I-I'm sorry I became-" said Timcanpy not finishing his sentence when Allen kiss on Timcanpy's forehead, Timcanpy blushes like crazy.

"It's okay Timcanpy" said Allen smiling at Timcanpy, Timcanpy was blushing and look at him, Timcanpy feels that his heart was beating so fast and his face was like burning hot.

'So, this is really Love' said Timcanpy in his thought, looking at Allen blushing on his face.

"Timcanpy rest here okay?" said Allen smiling, Timcanpy nod, and then Allen left the room.

'Huh? Just now, I saw Allen blushing, maybe it was just my imagination' said Timcanpy in his thought looking at Allen when he left the room.

**Outside near the infirmary's front door**

_Allen was standing on the pillar blushing and deep in thought, then he sighs__._

_'I can't use my poker face any longer, If I blush at Timcanpy, he will ask me what's wrong, I guess I need to meditate with Kanda in the training ground to calm myself and became back to normal' said Allen in his thought, when he finally snap off he saw Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda walking, Lenalee and Lavi was talking while at Kanda irritate going with them, when the three saw Allen on the pillar, Allen wave and smiled at them, Lavi run and go to Allen._

_"Hey Allen! Timcanpy is alright?" ask Lavi shouting._

_"His alright and please don't shout at me, we're near at each other and we are near on the infirmary" Said Allen._

_"Okay" said Lavi grinning, Lenalee and Kanda walk and go to Allen, then Timcanpy heard voices and go to Infirmary's front door to peek and saw the 4 of them laughing (accept Kanda was very irritate), Timcanpy saw Allen smiled and laughing, Timcanpy blushes seeing him smiled and laugh, then Lavi notice Timcanpy and shout "Timcanpy came here and join us!", Timcanpy smiled and go to them to join them, then they talk and laugh and while at Kanda just only listening but Lavi annoyed him and called death threats and bad mouthing at him, Timcanpy was very glad that all of them was really happy__._

_'Having friends and a crush are really enjoyable and I will remember this forever when I became a golem again, I'll treasured this moment and I'll always follow Allen by his side' said Timcanpy in his thought and look at Allen, Allen notice him and smiled at Timcanpy, Timcanpy smiled back._

'_Maybe someday, I'll tell what my feeling is when the time has come, I hope my confession to Allen will never reject me' said Timcanpy in his thought hoping that Allen will never reject his confession, Timcanpy look at them and smiled._

**To be continue~**

**Me: I wish you enjoy this chapter sorry for the wait, And I'll update my entire stories one by one XD.**

**please review~**


	9. Announcement

**Announcement in June 15. The first day of school start so this is an early announcement, so I'll be on Friday at night, Saturday and Sunday. (My father didn't allow me to be on Monday to Thursday and Friday morning and afternoon. So that's it and the school is such a pain *sigh* T^T.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: heres chapter 9 sorry for the long wait. I hate my chinese classes they're annoying! I'm always writing (my hand was aching) sometimes chinese test (Braindead I never study in my house because I'm lazy ^_^U) In english and tagalog classes they are so hard! I came home every 6pm I have no time for computer. sigh School is such in pain I wish its summer already geez! Okay I stop my complaining now I'll start the story hope you enjoy ^^.**

**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling, Grammar and other sentences that you don't understand ^_^.**

Timcanpy was having fun in the other day, talking, going to the town to enjoy, shopping some his new clothes, eating with his friends in the restaurant (Kanda was irritate, piss off and really mad because he doesn't want to hang out with them but Lenalee was giving her orders to hang out with them.), going to the park (I forgot Komui orders them to spend time with Timcanpy in 3 days). Then last is they sleep over at Lavi's room (Lenalee clean all the messes in Lavi's room and his library too.). Timcanpy was very glad to spend time with them. Human being is so enjoyable really but Timcanpy has no time left only 1 day remained. Today is day 2 but his having fun with his friends. Timcanpy wished that his day 2 was a date with Allen alone. One morning Timcanpy was walking alone to find Allen to the training ground. Then Timcanpy saw Lenalee and Lenalee notice him too and smiled. Lenalee walk froward to him.

"Ohayo! Timcanpy. Did you enjoy hanging out?" said Lenalee smiling.

"Yes! I have a wonderful time spending to hang all of you. It's enjoyable" said Timcanpy smiling.

"I see. I was glad that you enjoy but here some 4 free tickets" said Lenalee smiling. Timcanpy take it with a big question mark on his top head.

"What is it?" said Timcanpy looking at the strange ticket.

"First ticket is a circus picture with a tent and the other ticket is a hotel staying overnight. Timcanpy remember that you like Allen?" said Lenalee with a serious face. Timcanpy blush and nodded.

"I'll helping you two to get together! if you confess Allen now. You're first mission is accomplished!" said Lenalee smiling brightly.

"B-but if he rejects me now...What shall I do?" said Timcanpy looking at the ground with a sad face. Lenalee look at him and she sigh. Lenalee took Timcanpy's two hands. Timcanpy shocked and look at Lenalee with a serious face.

"Don't worry about that Timcanpy. I know Allen will never reject you. That's what I feel. Believe with yourself. Confess him with all of your heart. If he breaks you up. I'll come with you and help you" said Lenalee smiling brightly at Timcanpy. Timcanpy cried in joys hearing that and felt confident. Timcanpy nodded and Lenalee let go his hands.

"Thank you Lenalee. I'm glad you're my friend" said Timcanpy smiling and wiping his tears. Lenalee smiled.

"Sure! No problem. if you have any troubles in your way. I'll help you" said Lenalee. Timcanpy nodded.

"Ok. I better get going now. I need to find Allen and give this ticket to him" said Timcanpy. Lenalee nodded. Timcanpy ran very far and wave good bye at Lenalee. Lenalee smiled and waved back. Then Timcanpy disappeared.

"You know. Humans and golem will never love each other. Only Humans and Humans can love not in the other strange creature." said a familiar voice lighting the cigarette on his mouth. Lenalee turn to him and smiled.

"Of course they will love each other with other creatures. Besides they look like Beauty and the Beast." said Lenalee smiling.

'Cute' said a familiar voice blushing.

"*Cough* *Cough* this is not a love novel Lenalee remember that. We're on the reality" said a familiar voice smoking.

"I don't care. And I loved Cupid Games. I wish they ended with each other and please don't ruin their date" said Lenalee.

"If I ruin it. What should you do?" said a familiar voice.

"I'll cry, mad and never forgiving you forever" said Lenalee.

'Darn! I wishes I never asked that" said a familiar voice.

"Fine! I hate ladies cry" said a familiar voice sigh in defeat.

"Yey! Thank you Cross!" said Lenalee jumping and smiling brightly.

"*Smoke coming out on his mouth* Yeah. Yeah, besides Timcanpy will come back with his form so my problem was solved" said Cross throwing his cigarette on the ground and step it. Lenalee nodded instead.

'But when Timcanpy turn back to normal at least they will stay by Allen's side' said Lenalee in his thought smiling.

"I better get going now" said Cross and walk away. Lenalee waved and run to his opposite.

'I never believed Timcanpy show loved to my stupid apprentice but they will choose what their path' said Cross in his thought and light another cigarette.

"*Smoke coming out on his mouth* But I never believed to other creatures loved" said Cross and left the hall way.

(You know why Cross was here? I'll answered your question the truth is Cross was taking his golem back to go to his next journey but Lenalee stop him with a cute puppy eye. So Cross suddenly change his mind to do not take Timcanpy with him. So that's the start on this story XD.)

**To be continue.**

**Me: Okay! I will made other chapter to publish two of them. So this story is almost finished ^_^.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Chapter 10 is here! It's almost finished only 2 chapterrleft I think. ^_^U.**

Timcanpy was running to go to the training ground to find Allen. Timcanpy run as fast as he could holding his four ticket tight with excited. Then he saw Allen sweating. Allen noticed him and go to him. Timcanpy panicked what to do and his really embarrassed to give the 2 tickets to him.

"Hi! Timcanpy." said Allen smiling brightly. Timcanpy blush and cough.

"Allen are you finished training?" ask Timcanpy. Allen nodded his answer.

"H-Here!" said Timcanpy blushing. Allen takes it and look.

"A free circus and staying at hotel. Ok! I'll come" said Allen smiling. Timcanpy smiled and really glad Allen accepted it.

"Thank you Allen" said Timcanpy smiling brightly. Allen saw it and turns around and began to blush in a couple of seconds on his back.

"Are you okay Allen?" said Timcanpy worried.

"I-I'm find. I-I'll go to meditate with Kanda please walk as much as you want" said Allen inhaling and exhaling in silent.

"Okay." said Timcanpy. Allen turns back and kisses on Timcanpy's forehead. Timcanpy blushes.

"It's a good bye kiss" said Allen smiling.

"O-Ok" said Timcanpy blushing crazily and turn and run away, running with a blush on his face. Allen smiled.

'D-Darn! I can't control myself kissing Timcanpy on his forehead' said Allen in his thought and sigh. While thinking Lavi hug Allen's back. Allen shocked and finally goes to his reality. Allen takes both Lavi's hands off that he knows and let it go and turn around.

"Lavi. What are you doing?" said Allen sighing.

"I was just hugging and I saw what you did to Timcanpy" said Lavi grinning. Allen blush.

"It's none of your business and please don't disturb me while I meditate with Kanda" said Allen.

"Ow...Moyahi-Chan becomes boring!" said Lavi complaining like a child.

"Stop calling me that!" said Allen angrily.

"Ok! Allen-Chan~" said Lavi playing his tone. Allen sighs and searched to where Kanda is. Lavi left because it's time for him to hide because his gramps was dragging him to go to the library to memorize the important papers. Allen found Kanda and sits beside him.

"What are you doing here moyashi?" said Kanda closing his both eyes and he knows his presence.

"*Sigh* I'm starting to meditate because I feel not myself" said Allen.

"Cheh!" said Kanda. Then the both of them start to meditate. While at Timcanpy...

Timcanpy was running excitedly and blushing on his face that the scientists and finders saw it. Then Timcanpy searched to where Lenalee is. Finally he found him.

"Lenaleeeeee!" said Timcanpy running and shouting loudly. Lenalee heard him and turn him. Then Timcanpy was finally on front of Lenalee. Lenalee was holding some coffees.

"What is it Timcanpy? You look very excited" said Lenalee smiling. Timcanpy blush and nodded.

"A-A-Al *Pant* *Pant* Allen accept it! *Pant* *Pant*" said Timcanpy excitedly. Lenalee smiled.

"Congratulations Timcanpy and wish you luck!" said Lenalee happily.

"Hai!" said Timcanpy smiling brightly and happily.

**To be continue.**

**Me: Sorry it's short but I kidda rush because I run out of batteries on my laptop sorry! TT_TT. 2 more chapters to go! I think ^_^U****.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Sorry I will never publish yet. When I finished this chapters soon I'll publish it in one go! Hope you enjoy ^_^ and also I was thinking to finish all the stories I made XD. I'll never abandon them anyways ^_^.**

**Warning: In previous chapters you already knew the owners in -man and my warnings.**

**Notice: I'll put my all stories in hiatus because I'll study hard so that I get no summers in Chinese, English and Tagalog classes. (School is such a pain. I'll study hard and wait for season 2 on -man to watched and I know I'm not a great writer yet I'm still a beginner I think XD)**

One morning in the circus, Timcanpy and Allen was walking on the circus enjoying playing the games and watching the clowns.

"Allen. Are you having fun?" said Timcanpy. Allen looks at him and smiled.

"Sure! I miss the circus very much and bring backs memories" said Allen looking at the puffy white clouds and smile. Timcanpy look at him and gave an Idea.

"Allen can you join the clowns? I want to see you in a clown moves" said Timcanpy. Allen looks at him and blinks many times and then he smiles.

"Sure! I'm gladly too." said Allen smiling. Timcanpy smiled back. Then Allen goes to the manager and asks if he join in. The manager nodded and smiled. Then inside the tent Timcanpy was sitting waiting for Allen to come out the show and then the curtain open. Allen was wearing a clown suits and a makeup. Allen scar was still there pretending to be with a makeup. Allen juggles many balls and the big ball was under him. The crowds clap applause, roaring and the kids were enjoying the shows that Allen made and Allen became really happy. Timcanpy saw his grey eyes in happiness. Timcanpy join the clapping, whistling and cheering. Then hours later the manager shows up to Allen and gave him money. Allen was thanking him and said no to him but the manager was really stubborn and gave it to him. Allen sigh and smile and said thank you to him. When Allen finished his performance he goes to Timcanpy waiting outside the entrance.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" said Allen suddenly appeared out of no-where. Timcanpy was startle.

" Yes, Master and please don't appeared out of no-where" said Timcanpy sigh in relief and he thought it was an akuma.

"Sorry, remember what I said don't call me master just Allen but I'm glad you enjoy the show" said Allen smiling.

"Yeah, it was a great moved and all the children were really amazed" said Timcanpy smiling.

"Thank you Timcanpy" said Allen. When Timcanpy was begun to talk but suddenly Allen block it and kiss him on his lips. Timcanpy shocked that Allen was kissing him. Then Timcanpy kiss back. Timcanpy and Allen was really lucky that no one looking at them because it was 8 pm at night. Then Allen stops kissing him.

"So, is that an accident?" said Timcanpy blushing because he remembers kissing him back.

"Of course not! That kiss means I love you" said Allen smiling. Timcanpy blush and blink many times.

"W-what did you say?" said Timcanpy tilting his head with a big question mark on top of his head and blush too. Allen chuckle.

"I said I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U" said Allen whispering on Timcanpy's ears. Timcanpy blushed and kiss Allen once more in a couple of seconds and then he hugs him.

"I love you too. Master" said Timcanpy in whisper. Allen smiled, and then they kiss in a lone street. Kissing in the darkness that everyone didn't know.

Then at the Hotel. Allen and Timcanpy slept on the free hotel. Sleeping quietly and having a nice dream. Then at morning they finished eating, pack their clothes and other stuff and go to the train sitting quietly. Timcanpy can't believe that today is the day to turn him back to his normal form. Timcanpy was sad that he never talks to his friends and kiss Allen's lips anymore when he turns into a golem again. Suddenly Timcanpy became sad that Allen notice him. Allen kiss Timcanpy's forehead again and then Timcanpy blush once more and look at Allen.

"Timcanpy I know your sad because you became a golem again today but don't worry I'll stay by your side forever. You made me really happy and that's the best day I ever have" said Allen smiling. Timcanpy smile back and then became sad.

"Master, I never kiss you ever again if I became a golem again" said Timcanpy sighing. Allen kisses Timcanpy's lips again in seconds.

"Don't worry if you became a golem again I'll kiss you with your big mouth or kiss you on your cheeks" said Allen. Timcanpy blush because what he says. And then he became really happy.

"Master, Can I call you master instead?" said Timcanpy blushing.

"Sure! Call me anything you want and I gladly take it" said Allen smiling a sweet smile. Timcanpy blush again.

"Master...I love you" said Timcanpy and kiss him. Timcanpy explore Allen's mouth and Allen gladly takes it. Then they kiss tenderly in a lone train.

**Black Order Head Quarter**

Allen and Timcanpy were finally at home. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were waiting at the front on Komui's Office.

"Hi! Moyashi-Chan~ did you have-" said Lavi not finishing his words because Lenalee kick him. Lavi shout Ouch!

"Allen and Timcanpy are you ready?" said Lenalee smiling brightly. Kanda Che'd and listens them in silent.

"Hai!" said the both of them. When they came inside in Komui's office. Allen became paler and paler. He saw his only bastard devil womanizer alcoholic Idiotic Master... He was shock and turn back but Allen was too late that Kanda and Lavi was blocking him.

"Noooooo! Let me out!" said Allen yelling. Lenalee and Timcanpy were holding Allen arms.

"Sorry Moyashi-chan we can't do that" said Lavi grinning. Kanda smirk and watch amusement at Allen seeing suffer. Oh!...He loves to hear his scream it was his music in his ears.

"Stop!" said Allen. Lenalee and Timcanpy were dragging Allen to go to his master.

"Shut the F- up you stupid apprentice. I was only here because Timcanpy became a human. When I see Komui's potion not working I will kill him with my judgment" said Cross smoking his cigarette and preparing his judgment to be ready. Komui turned to serious mode.

"Now let's go and try my new potion" said Komui raising his glasses. Everyone became serious and nodded and every scientist was outside eavesdropping them because they're very curious. Then Timcanpy took the bottle that Komui gave him. Timcanpy look at Allen and smiled. Allen smiled back. Timcanpy drank the potion then the mist was finally appeared and "Poof". Timcanpy was back to normal. Timcanpy fly and go to Allen's shoulders and Allen pat Timcanpy's head and smiled. Everyone was shock that the first try was successful.

"Yey! Nii-san was finally creating at his first time potion successfully in a first day" said Lenalee clapping his hands. At outside everyone roar in happiness because there was no chaos. Lavi roar too but Kanda was irritate because they're noisy. Cross took off his cigarette and throw it on the ground and then step it.

"Stupid apprentice go to your room and rest there and I better get going to the bar and have some drinks. You people waste my time going in this crap tower" said Cross lighting his cigarette and put in his mouth and walk away without saying goodbye. Then Cross disappeared.

"Lenalee-Chan~ I'm I great or what!" said Komui excitedly. Lenalee nodded and hug him.

"Your great nii-san I wish your invention was always successful" said Lenalee stopping hugging him and smiled at him. Komui cry in tears of joy and hugging Lenalee.

"Lenalee praise meeee!" said Komui crying loudly and repeating his words. And then Reever was outside the door and saw the scientist was really happy. Others are crying in tears and cheering. Reever was confused to what happened to them, at inside komui's office. Komui became in a serious mode again.

"Allen please go to your room and rest and the three of you, you have a new mission" said Komui raising his glasses and everyone nodded. When the three of them sit and listens to what komui said. Allen go outside the door when he finally outside there was a shouting Reever saying go to work!. Allen sweat drop. And then Allen walks to the hall and finally he goes to his room and locks the door. Only Allen and Timcanpy were alone inside Allen's room. Allen to the window in silent and Timcanpy were looking at Allen. Allen noticed him and smiled.

"Timcanpy when you are in your real form. I don't care what your appearance is. Be proud at your form Timcanpy and always remember I'm always by your side and I will always love you forever" said Allen grabbing Timcanpy on his left shoulder and use his both hands to stand Timcanpy and kiss on Timcanpy's mouth. Timcanpy blush and kiss back. Cross was outside the door and hears Allen's words.

"Humans can love in the other Creatures. What a stupid story" said Cross standing, throwing his cigarette on the floor and step it. And then he walks away and disappeared into thin air.

_Timcanpy Always Remember this,_

_I'll always by your side and I will_

_Always love you._

**Me: Do you like it? I thought I will write in two chapters but I guess 1. Please review if this is good. XD.**

**Review please and thanks who favorite and review this story I Am really glad at your reviews ^_^.**


End file.
